mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ravaged World - The Hitlerian Hell (Map Game)
Rename Hey, I was wondering if you folks would mind if I renamed the article to fix grammatical issues? Thanks in advance. OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 19:08, January 22, 2016 (UTC) It is part of the planned series with different names- Ravaged World (Map game list). I use versions of 'Hitler' as opposed to 'reloaded', 'rebooted', 'revived', 'rejuvenated' etc.Christina Pill (talk) 20:03, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Versions *Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) (Terminated). *Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) (Starts February 2nd) *Ravaged world- The Hitlerite hell (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- The Hitlerist hell (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- The Hitlarian hell (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Hitlerism's hell (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Hitler's hell (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Mussolini's menace (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Tojo's torrent (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Horthy hits back (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Rommel's revenge (map game) (-) *Ravaged world- Von Braun's victory (ABS-aliens special) (map game) (-) Fair Enough, I won't touch it. Map Also, would you folks like a map that is easier to edit? I can put one together quickly. OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 19:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you can. The correct boundaries are shown here- Christina Pill (talk) 19:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) This is what I have come up with thus far (click photo for full size). Obviously, it isn't finished, but I would like your input. My map was just heavy simplified in Europe and South East Asia, as well as the adding of 2 Indian princely states. Can you up date your one to match it, please.I added the Indian princely states of Kalutch and Baroda.02:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes I will make a ladled version of my map.Christina Pill (talk) 02:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Nice map, I will use it, you did a great job. We could uses it as the in game map we play with. My map will be set up with labels as a guide map to nations names on the scenario section and not changed.Christina Pill (talk) 02:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Mod I would like to become co-head mod in this game (number 2). Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 08:46, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes.Christina Pill (talk) 23:19, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Greece I just noticed, you forgot to list the Hellenic State for the German-Italian Axis, which was the puppet state formed by Germany in Greece proper. –Alexander 00:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Added.Christina Pill (talk) 18:16, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Was Trento conquered? I'm asking, because last turn algorithm talking about North Italy was not clear in my head. Am I North Italy? Or was I just conquered? Just want to know before posting anything stupid. Thanks. Zamarak500 (talk) 01:07, February 6, 2016 (UTC) You are not North Italy (which, btw, is now the Republic of Italy). You have not yet been conquered. Regards, Laptop Zombie 03:22, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Map Issue do you updapte the map of Kurdistan?, I receive Turkish Kurdistan in 1951 and I think I had more land from French Syria when I receive independence. He is right, a population exchange also happened, borders are like this http://prntscr.com/a2aw2f (the blue line) , Kurdistan has also agreed to become my protectorate in exchange. Wrto12 (talk) 13:59, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Implausibility I think it is extremely unlikely that Australia and New Zealand would support South Africa in the event of the current scenario. I did correct this as I replaced the former Aussie player but I can not do the same for New Zealand. If anything both countries would support the ''motherland ''in the event of war and would likely send troops in support of Great Britain. ScottyD (talk) 06:24, February 11, 2016 (UTC) NZ just invaded S.Africa. The USSR has colapsed, surrendered to the Axis and gon Tzarist! WTF!Trish pt7 (talk) 18:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Even i dont agree with it, even through i am taking advantage of this, i am Turkey, USSR should have kept the war effort, even through they would be very weakened due to the death of their leader Stalin, with many nations rebelling and war effort falling apart, general instability and many people deserting due to the instability this event would create in the USSR. Wrto12 (talk) 18:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) And can someone tell me why i am getting seperate war algorithm with Germany against the USSR, while Italy and Britain is getting the same war algorithm against Ethiopia, resulting in us losing against the USSR and Britain and Italy conquering Ethiopia???? Are you manipulating War Algorithms to your advantage????? Wrto12 (talk) 18:59, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The algos against the Soviets were done by Christina Pill. I actually think Germany and Turkey should've been combined, but my calculation shows the USSR would still win (I wrote it on paper, now I have probably lost it). And I agree that the Soviet collapse was 90% implausible. Once Christina is back we'll have to talk to her. Btw Bibleboyd316 seems enraged by the algo results and called me a "bias cocksucker". Should I do anything? Regards, Laptop Zombie 02:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Stalin and much of Soviet High Command dead, Leningrad and Stalingrad nuked at least 2 times. The Soviet Union could potentially fracture into multiple factions trying to replace Stalin. Erizium (talk) 09:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I dont care if the USSR would have still win, we would have lost less lands, also the USSR, deployed their 2,5 million troops army fighting against me and the Germans, while it counted as 2 armies, of 2,5 million troops each, so both i and Germany lost, yes indeed i agree USSR should have fractured into multiple factions, while our war against these factions would continue, a new civil war would have emerged in the USSR,while some of the Turkic states would propably joined me. Wrto12 (talk) 15:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) WTF, who removed the mod event that said that the USSR has colapsed, surrendered to the Axis and gon Tzarist???? You shouldn't have have done this, only head mod can remove the events. Also can someone make a new algo who will combine the German and Turkic attacks against the USSR, with Germany having 7 million troops to fight against the USSR and Turkey having 4,5 million troops to fight against the USSR, combined they are more than 11,5 million troops. Wrto12 (talk) 15:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I'll try this compromise, okay? Since the algo was last turn, we can't do it again, as many countries would have to revise the last turn (including me). How about next turn, Russia's Tsar collapse and Russia fractures (which is much more plausible)? German and Turkish borders with the Soviets on the map will be restored to pre-war, and everything that was the USSR is divided up into loads of warlords. Perhaps we can have factions for the Tajiks (Persian), the Kazakhs, Uzbeks, Turkmens, Kyrgyzs, Tatars, Bashkirs, Chuvash, Kalmyk, Yakut (Turkic), a Far East state, an Uralic state, a rump Russian state centred in Moscow, another state along the OTL Kazakh border centred in Omsk, and a Siberian state. Regards, Laptop Zombie 15:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) While i agree at this, head mod had made Uzbeks, Turkmens, Tatars join me as puppet states since i am persuing to unify all Turkic tribes, also inevitable, due to my rising power, some Turkic states would join me. Also we need to put restrictions on major powers, some newcomer joined as the USA, having only 2 edits,he posts ASB turns and his posts are awfully spelled, i think he should be removed. Wrto12 (talk) 20:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) New mod team? Should we have a new mod team? Christina have yet to post since Wednesday/Thursday (depending on time zone) and I believe some of us are really hoping to get the game back. The problem is that the current players are too Axis-heavy. Germany, Italy, Vichy France, Turkey and Bulgaria all have players, and Britain are moving into this side, bringing with them Australia, New Zealand and possibly Canada (which have so far not been involved in the wars). The only Communist country with a player is tiny Trento, which last posted in 1952 and Zamarak apparently got bored after having his nation greatly reduced. The US is played by a terrible guy who cannot get his punctuation and spelling straight, not to mention his grammar. The only real Allied player currently is Portugal. Ethiopia's player switched to South Africa after losing his nation. All other players are neutral (Venezuela, UIS, Kurdistan and Sweden). To compile that up, the current (last 2 turns) nations with players are Germany, Italy, Vichy France, Turkey, Bulgaria, Britain, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, US, Portugal, South Africa, Venezuela, UIS, Kurdistan and Sweden. Please vote and try to choose about 2-3 mods, excluding Christina which will be kept as a mod in any case. In case Christina/Venezuela still does not come back by Wednesday, we'll be forced to act. Regards, Laptop Zombie 14:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I would like to become a mod, to contribute my help in this time of need, i could switch country to the USA or some other country in order to create a second bloc, even though i liked playing as Turkey, in order to save this game from failing, we should put restrictions for newcomers, which have less than 100 edits, in order to keep this game from failing, not allowing them to take superpowers (like the USA), great powers or middle powers, cause this game is gonna get a lot more ASB and gibberish than it already is, former players still want to continue, after all this waiting... Wrto12 (talk) 22:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ameded the post on plausabilaty, I did.Oliviaolivs (talk) 17:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm thinking that this game needs major changes to the rules, so it might take some time. Perhaps we'll have to convene a vote by the long term players (Italy, Germany, UK, Turkey, UIS, Vichy France, Bulgaria, Canada etc.) to decide whether to pause the current game or terminate it while waiting for a reboot (with new rules). Although if we can change the rules quickly enough to resume the game, it'd be great. Regards, Laptop Zombie 15:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC)